


Love me right

by totheworld_thisisnct



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Canon Compliant, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Swearing, This is just pure filth honestly, Top Choi San, but like just a little, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheworld_thisisnct/pseuds/totheworld_thisisnct
Summary: Wooyoung was frustrated.The thing is, it had been nearly a year since he and San had ventured into the sexual side of their relationship, but it just seemed like they were getting nowhere.Well, not nowhere, but vanilla sex with soft kisses and gentle caresses could only go on for so long. Wooyoung was craving something more.And he was determined that he would get what he wanted.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 430





	Love me right

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I'm back y'all 😁 
> 
> The response on my previous Woosan fic was like unbelievable, so I have another one here for you guys!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, as it's something new that I've tried 😋😋 
> 
> Just some self-indulgent Woosan smut because the world needs more 😆 
> 
> Yes I'm reuploading this. It got accidentally erased, and then I finally found it so I reuploaded it lol
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

Wooyoung was frustrated.

He had been for a few weeks now.

The thing is, it had been nearly a year since he and San had ventured into the sexual side of their relationship, but it just seemed like they were getting nowhere.

Well, not _nowhere_ , but vanilla sex with soft kisses and gentle caresses could only go on for so long. Wooyoung was craving something _more._

And he was determined that he would be the one to bring out that side of Choi San. The side he knew was there, probably just too nervous to come out. The part of San that wouldn't think twice about pressing him against the practise room door and ruining him, with the others just a few doors away.

He shivered at the thought of San manhandling him that way.

Of course, it wasn't like their sex life wasn't good, _great_ , even. San was always so gentle and caring when they were intimate, always considerate of Wooyoung's needs and wants as he pleasured him so, _so_ sweetly.

But perhaps that was the problem.

The first few times they'd had sex, Wooyoung loved the way San treated him. He still did. The way he called him 'baby' and 'sweetheart' and 'love' and treated him like glass, like he would break apart if he were treated any differently. The way he always made sure Wooyoung finished first, the way he never asked of him something he wasn't sure he would be able to handle. Even that one time Wooyoung tried to push him by acting up during sex, San had literally just assumed that the younger was angry with him or something, and made it a point to be even more soft with him.

He'd really liked it, yes, but it just wasn't _enough._

He wanted....more.

He just wanted San to give him bruises and push him over the edge, make him see stars from mind-numbing pleasure, was that too much to ask? Not their usual, soft sentiments and sweet, whispered confessions. Wooyoung wanted...for lack of a better term, rough. He wanted San to use those damn sexy muscles of his, and just push him up against a wall and fuck him until he couldn't _think_. He wanted San to treat him not like he was made of glass, but be bold enough to break him willingly and put him back together again.

And he knew there was some part of San that had to want that. That had to want Wooyoung in a feral, mindless way.

He'd even seen glimpses of it, at times when they got a little too worked up while making out, and San's eyes would blow out with deep desire, as if he wanted to eat Wooyoung alive, but he always stopped himself at that point, the intensity disappearing and being replaced by a soft, loving smile.

He hated it.

Even on stage, San transformed from the smiley, cute boy he was, and became an actual demon, one that had infinite amounts of sex appeal and just as much raw confidence, and that was one of the most attractive transformations of San that he'd ever seen. Wooyoung wanted, more than anything, to see San's stage persona in the bedroom, the being that made Wooyoung flush with a single glance of narrowed eyes or that devilish smirk of his.

Wooyoung wished that somehow, San would finally understand what it was that he wanted and give it to him.

He sighed, getting off the bed and making his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. As the liquid seeped down his throat, he wondered if there ever would be a time that San would be bold enough to unleash that side of himself on Wooyoung.

Just as he placed the glass of water down on the counter and turned around to leave, Yeosang stepped into the kitchen, loose sweater draped around his shoulders. It was probably one of the taller members', maybe Mingi or Yunho, considering its size on him.

"Hey, Wooyoung-ah," he acknowledged, making his way over to the snacks shelf to grab a packet of cheetos, "You look like there's something bothering you, what's up?"

Wooyoung sighed. Yeosang knew him too well. "Well," he began, "I don't know if you really want to hear this..."

Yeosang shrugged, tearing open the packet, "You know you can tell me anything," he said, popping a cheeto into his mouth.

Wooyoung, albeit a little hesitantly, gave in with a sigh, "It's about me and San," he admitted.

"Hmm?"

The younger paused momentarily, "Well, more specifically...our sex life."

Yeosang held a hand up at once, stopping his words, "Okay, as long as you spare me the explicit details, you can tell me whatever you want," he clarified, dropping his hand and gesturing for Wooyoung to continue, as another cheeto found its way into his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah," Wooyoung agreed, "It isn't like... _that_ , but I guess-"

"Just spill, would you?"

"Okay, San is treating me like I'm made of glass and I can't stand it anymore," he finally confessed. The words had come out way too fast and jumbled together, but Yeosang understood anyway. Of course he did.

The older quirked an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

Wooyoung made a vague gesture with his right hand, "Well, whenever we have sex, it's _great_ , it always has been, but...it feels too much like he's sort of scared to hurt me or something? I don't know- but everytime we do stuff, it's like he doesn't want to be even a little rough with me, even if I drop hints that I want that."

Yeosang let out a tiny laugh, "You want him to be rougher with you? I would've thought that San packed quite a punch in him," the metaphor was slightly lost on Wooyoung for a second, but he understood soon enough.

"I know, right?" Wooyoung whined, "I thought that he'd be that type too, but once we started doing- ahem- you know... I realised that he's the _opposite_ of rough and demanding. I mean, it's sweet and all that he cares about me so much, but can't the dude get a hint?"

Yeosang peered at him, "What do you mean 'get a hint'? Did you tell him that you're feeling like this?"

"Uh...not in so many words, but I've been obvious enough. Like, that one time he wanted me to lie down for him and I disagreed in the hopes that he would _make_ me do it or something-" Wooyoung made a wide, vague gesture, "-but then he just went all 'what's wrong, baby? Do you not want to?' and then I couldn't say anything to that and just went along with it," he explained, all in one big breath.

Yeosang tilted his head, "So what's your plan now?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"At all?"

"Yeah."

Yeosang offered him the last cheeto. He refused, and the older shrugged, popping the last one into his mouth and swallowing with a gulp, "Why don't you just...talk to him about this?"

Wooyoung looked conflicted, "What would I even say?"

Yeosang shrugged, "You'll figure it out when you get to it," he assured, "If you just let him know what you want, like verbally, and not try to give him hints that the idiot is too dumb too catch on to, maybe he'll agree to do whatever it is that you want, and you both have a fun time, you know?"

Wooyoung nodded a little unsurely, "I guess I'll just talk to him about this. I mean, there's no other way, right?"

Yeosang balled up the empty packet, throwing it in the trashcan with perfect aim, "There's no better way," he said, "And the sooner, the better."

Wooyoung inhaled, and exhaled, "Okay uh... I'll talk to him tonight."

Yeosang smiled, paying him on the shoulder, "You can talk to him whenever you want, Wooyoungie," he said, "but if you guys do some nasty stuff in our room, I'd like a warning beforehand," he wasn't asking Wooyoung, he was almost threatening him. It was probably because of that one time they'd forgotten to lock the door and Yeosang had walked in at a very unfortunate moment.

Wooyoung flushed at the memory, "I'll let you know," he promised.

"Good."

Yeosang left him with one last pat on his shoulder, and Wooyoung was left alone again with just his thoughts for company.

Oh, well.

*****

Wooyoung fidgeted nervously, playing with the drawstring of his sweatpants as he waited for San to return from his solo schedule for that day. He had some photoshoot thingy for a magazine cover, and he'd been whisked away immediately after ATEEZ's performance rehearsal in the afternoon.

Wooyoung hadn't actually thought about what he wanted to say, or actually anything at all for that matter. Yeosang had conveniently left their room, knowing that Wooyoung would want some privacy for the evening if he was planning to talk to San, and willingly made himself scarce- announcing that he would be hanging out with Jongho and Mingi- before disappearing.

He knotted and unknotted the tie of his sweatpants, playing with it absent-mindedly as he hummed along to a nonexistent tune.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for long, as the door clicked open in a few minutes and San stepped in, still dressed in his photoshoot clothes.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, walking to the bed to press a light kiss on Wooyoung's lips.

Wooyoung hummed contentedly into the kiss, and pulled away with a smile, "Hi."

"The photographer today was so nice, we got everything done pretty smoothly," San commented, beginning to shrug his jacket off.

"Hmm?" Wooyoung smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

San started to unbutton his flowy sleeveless shirt, untucking it from the expensive looking jeans. He peered into the mirror, running a thumb over his own eye, catching some eyeliner on it, "Is my makeup okay?" He asked.

"You look handsome," Wooyoung complimented, smile still on his face, "I bet your photoshoot would've gone great."

San grinned, catching his eye in the mirror opposite the bed, "Thanks."

"San-ah, what're you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

San shrugged, "I guess, but I wanted to see you," he said, shirt finally falling off over his shoulders and onto the ground, revealing the expanse of skin.

Wooyoung unsuccessfully tried to pretend that his gaze didn't rake over San's bare back, "Cute," he commented.

San looked over his shoulder, giving him a wink, "Oh, I know."

Wooyoung laughed, light catching his eyes and making them sparkle slightly.

San grabbed the t shirt that he'd brought with him, probably from his own room, slipping it on over his broad shoulders, before moving to unbutton his jeans, the slide of the zipper loud in the silence of the room as San stepped out of the pants.

"What schedules do we have tomorrow?" San asked, pulling on a pair of loose shorts.

"One sec," Wooyoung grabbed his phone to check his calendar, "We don't have anything in the morning...just a recording in the afternoon at two and a meeting with the company at six in the evening. Oh, and the guys wanted to do a vlive sometime tomorrow if we can."

San nodded in acknowledgement, dropping his used clothes in the laundry tub before opening the dresser, grabbing a makeup wipe and face cream. He began working on removing the eyeshadow and eyeliner first, grimacing when it got in his eye a little.

"Here, let me do it," Wooyoung offered, getting up and walking over to San, taking the wet tissue from his hand and bringing it up to swipe it over his eyes.

"Thanks."

Wooyoung hummed, working silently as he cupped San's jaw with one hand, angling his face as the other removed the thin layers of makeup. San didn't really need much, as his natural skin tone and features were quite attractive by themselves.

Once he was done, and he'd applied the face cream on San's face so it remained soft, he gave the older a bright smile, dropping the makeup wipe he'd used in a trashcan on the floor.

He straightened up, and noticed that San was staring at him intently, one hand on his waist as it had unconsciously gone there when Wooyoung had come to stand in front of him.

Their eyes met, and San blinked slowly, almost sluggishly, but Wooyoung knew better. The younger's eyes flickered down to San's lips and back up, making his intentions known.

When San spoke, his voice was lower than usual, "You said we don't have schedules tomorrow morning right?"

"Yeah."

"So can we...?"

Wooyoung nodded eagerly, "Yeah," he breathed, and San leaned closer, obviously about to kiss him, but Wooyoung pulled back before he could, with a hand on San's chest, "But just wait, I have to ask you something."

"Is something wrong?" San asked, brow furrowed.

Wooyoung shook his head, "Not exactly, just..." He gestured to the bed, "Come sit with me, we'll talk."

San followed him to sit on the bed cross-legged, facing each other, "What's up?" He asked.

"Um... I'm not really sure how to say this," he began. He cracked his knuckles, and San caught his hands with both of his own, thumbs sweeping over the back of his palms. "It's about...us," he finally said, and San seemed confused, so he proceeded to elaborate without being prompted to do so, "You know when we have sex, it's like, great, but..."

A crease had appeared between San's eyes, betraying his confusion, "But?" He asked, obviously jumping to several wrong conclusions.

Wooyoung hastily said what he had to before San assumed something completely wrong, "Can't we be a little more...rough?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Wooyoung shrugged, "You're always so sweet and gentle and loving, and it's _nice_ , it really is, but it makes me wonder if you don't want to take things further, you know? Like...there has to be some part of you that wants to just...ruin me. If I have to be completely honest, I want you to treat me that way sometimes, I know you can, but you just... won't."

"Wooyoung-" San inhaled, "-of course I want to do that with you, I was just afraid," he admitted.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I would maybe take it too far, afraid that I would hurt you."

Wooyoung sighed, bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss to San's knuckles, "You won't hurt me, I know you won't," he assured, "and we can take it slow if you want, but... _I just really want you to fuck me until I forget my own name_."

San's breath hitched, something that didn't go unnoticed by the younger, "You really want that?"

"I do."

San didn't waste a moment, climbing over Wooyoung's lap to straddle him, "Tell me what else you want me to do, and I'll do it."

Wooyoung couldn't stop the gasp from leaving him when San's lips attached themselves to his neck, mouthing over his collarbone, "Kiss me."

San pushed Wooyoung down to lie on the bed so his head was on the pillow, leaning down to connect their lips. It started softly, gently as usual, but when Wooyoung took the initiative and bit down on San's bottom lip, it was like something snapped in the older.

With a soft sound, San pressed him further into the mattress, hands placed firmly on the curve of Wooyoung's hips as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues met, and San quickly took control, guiding Wooyoung as the temperature between them rose. His teeth grazed Wooyoung's lip, biting on the beauty spot there and eliciting a moan from him.

Then San pulled back, staring down at him, "What else?" He rasped, and Wooyoung visibly shivered at the husky tone of his voice, "What do you want me to do?"

"San," Wooyoung breathed, "You- you know what I want you to do."

San smirked a little, dimples showing, "Oh, I don't think this will work if you're not going to listen to me, baby."

Wooyoung's breath hitched.

Now _this_ was hot as fuck.

"Um-" he swallowed, "Take off your shirt. Mine- mine too," he'd barely finished saying it before San was already moving to rid the two of them of their clothes, getting rid of their pants as well until they were both left in their underwear.

"Hmm...now what?" San drawled, nuzzling his nose into Wooyoung's neck.

Wooyoung was already getting hard in his briefs, which were definitely feeling tighter than they were supposed to be, "Touch me," he said.

A giggle into his throat made Wooyoung tense up, "Don't think I'm going to give into you that easily," San teased, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Wooyoung's neck, "Ask me nicely and maybe I'll do it."

Wooyoung felt heat rush to his face. This was way better than anything he'd imagined happening. He'd assumed that San would probably just take full control and do whatever he wanted, but here he was, making Wooyoung tell him exactly what _he_ wanted, and the younger had never felt more...exhilerated.

"San," he pleaded, "touch me, please."

San smirked into his neck, lips still pressing little butterfly kisses to the skin, "Good boy," he purred, and Wooyoung would be lying if he said that the comment didn't send a spark of arousal through him.

They had a 'no marks' rule in place for themselves, as they were idols; and since both Wooyoung and San were often made to wear low-cut shirts, having questionable bruises on their necks would hardly be the best option for them.

That didn't mean they couldn't leave marks in places that weren't visible, though.

Wooyoung gasped when San's lips trailed down his chest, leaving a wet trail behind. He stopped at the younger's sternum, licking over his skin before biting down none-too-gently, causing Wooyoung to whimper above him.

A teasing finger trailed down from Wooyoung's jawline to his chest, circling his nipple. San hummed into Wooyoung's skin, the vibration causing him to bite his lip to prevent an embarrassingly loud moan from escaping.

The older flicked the bud of Wooyoung's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, sucking on his skin to leave a bruise there. Once he was satisfied, he pulled back, admiring the plane of Wooyoung's body before his eyes trailed back to meet Wooyoung's, which were blown out with intense want.

San's finger moved, down from Wooyoung's chest and to his abdomen, past the dip of his waist and to the outline of his length inside his underwear. He traced his finger around the tent in his briefs, before moving his thumb to where he knew Wooyoung's head was, rubbing over it through the fabric.

" _Fuck_ \- San," Wooyoung gasped, and San leaned down to cover his mouth with his.

The kiss was harsh and demanding, and it caused a fire that Wooyoung didn't know he had in him to burn brightly, flickering red every time San teased him through the fabric of his underwear.

Without warning, San pressed his palm down on Wooyoung's clothed erection, and the younger keened wantonly into the kiss. San smirked and moved his free hand to Wooyoung's neck, cupping it as he kissed him, hot and wet and everything he'd ever wanted.

"You're so hot," San breathed into Wooyoung's open mouth.

Wooyoung moaned out something unintelligible when San's hips lined up with his and his hand was replaced by the delicious friction of San's clothed length.

Wooyoung arched his hips up against San's, seeking more friction, but... _bad move._ The moment he did so, San pulled away from him, sitting back on his heels as he stared down at the younger.

"Did you or did you not say that you wanted me to take control?" His voice was almost dangerous, but Wooyoung knew that San wasn't about to hurt him.

The younger nodded meekly, and received a harsh slap on his hip, causing him to jerk in surprise, "Words, Wooyoung," San ordered, and Wooyoung was almost humliated by the way he felt his underwear become wet, affected more than he was willing to admit by San's unexpectedly commanding nature.

"Yes."

"Then-" San began, getting off the bed, "-don't move," The older man was followed by Wooyoung's gaze as he moved off the bed to get the bottle of lube from the dresser and...was that his tie?

"What- what are you doing?" Wooyoung whimpered when San got back on the bed, placing the lube next to him and bringing what was indeed his tie upwards.

"Shut up," was all the response Wooyoung received, as San grabbed both his hands and pulled them above his head, using the tie to bind his wrists together.

Wooyoung's eyes widened. Was this what San had been hiding the whole time? Was this the side of him that he'd been afraid to show Wooyoung? Wooyoung almost groaned aloud at just how sexy this all was- San's sudden shift in demeanour, so different from his usual self.

San tugged at the restraints to see if they were strong, and pulled his hand away, satisfied once he'd made sure that they wouldn't come apart easily. Wooyoung nearly melted when San looked down at him, hair falling into his eyes and asked, "This is okay, right?"

And that one glimpse of San's usual caring nature was enough to get Wooyoung to let out, "Yeah."

San transformed again, almost immediately turning into the unforgiving man from before. His hands moved down and pulled off Wooyoung's underwear in one swift move, exposing him fully. The sight of Wooyoung's flushed dick, hard and leaking precome, was enough for San's mouth to fill with saliva involuntarily.

Wooyoung looked up at San, as the older shimmied down his body, until he was face to face with Wooyoung's stomach. He placed little kisses there, and gave him a dark bruise on his hip just for good measure, avoiding his most sensitive place the whole time.

San continued kissing around Wooyoung's hipbones and abdomen, tongue dipping into his navel, until the younger simply couldn't take it anymore, "Sannie," he whined, "Stop teasing."

San stopped his movements, looking up at Wooyoung through his bangs, "Oh?" He rasped, hands gripping Wooyoung's hips harsh enough to bruise.

Wooyoung struggled against the tie binding his wrists together, but it didn't give, leaving him simply trying to get nowhere as San teased him with little touches, "Please," he let out, "Please _please please_ -"

And then he was cut off by his own loud moan as San finally wrapped a hand around him, setting a fast pace at once as he pumped back and forth. He used Wooyoung's precome to ease the slide, and twisted his wrist the way he knew the younger liked it.

Wooyoung _keened_ as San jerked him off, grip a little too tight and not as fast as some would like it, thumb collecting the precome from his head and using it as lube, "San-ah, _ah_ -" his voice had become high-pitched, breathy whimpers leaving his mouth every few seconds.

Wooyoung could probably move his hands from their position if he really wanted to, but everything felt too good for him to actually bother to try. Plus, having them bound like this was also definitely doing something for him down there. He didn't know that he'd be into something like this before, but now that he was in this situation, he loved it, loved the feeling of being restricted movement, and just completely subject to whatever San wanted to do to him.

He moaned out loud when he felt himself reach the edge, and wondered how San was even letting him come now, so soon, when they hadn't even done anything yet. His question was answered soon enough, though, when he was just on the edge of orgasm and gasped out, "San, I'm close-"

And then San's hand was gone, leaving him desperate and still wound up, and before he had the chance to whine about being left unattended to, the world was spinning, as San grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over onto his stomach.

He grunted out as he was manhandled into a position that gave San enough room to navigate, and adjusted his arms so that his elbows were balanced on the edge of the pillow and his bound wrists were placed on the headboard.

He gasped when San's hands came to grip at his hips and pulled backwards, so his ass was arched up into the air.

_Oh my god._

The position made him feel so tiny and vulnerable, as San could see him so fully, the arched curve of his spine, down to the little dimples at the small of his back, and cleft of his ass cheeks. Wooyoung felt his face heat up with a blush, and San seemed to realise that he was embarrassed.

Wooyoung could imagine the teasing smile on the older's face as a hand came to smooth over his back, "Aw, is our Wooyoungie feeling shy?" He cooed, leaning over the younger to speak in his ear, chest pressed to Wooyoung's sweaty back, "We'll make sure you don't remember any of that shyness soon, okay? Soon, the only thing you'll remember is my name when you scream for me, like the good little boy you are," he purred into Wooyoung's ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

"San-" Wooyoung began, and was cut off again when San landed a soft smack on his ass. He gasped, pushing himself up for more, and San giggled too innocently for the way he was being right then, tutting out a small scolding.

"Ah ah, don't move, or I'll have to tie you to the bed," San warned, voice light and breathy, betraying his own arousal.

Wooyoung moaned, squirming uncomfortably as his dick ached for attention, erect between his legs, "Please, San," he begged, having completely lost count of how many times he'd uttered that word. He didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed about his own desperation anymore, too taken in by everything he was feeling.

And then the warmth over his back was leaving him, and Wooyoung wanted to cry, but then he felt San's heavy breathing at the small of his back, and stopped himself from saying anything, wondering what the older was planning.

Then San's hands spread him apart and his tongue was licking over his hole, and Wooyoung nearly died and went to heaven right then and there.

"Oh god-" he gasped, putting all his effort into not pushing back against San's mouth, knowing that if he did, it wouldn't end well for him.

San had never rimmed him before. They'd blown each other, fucked each other (yes, it worked both ways) and jerked each other off on multiple occasions. But they'd never done anything quite as dirty as rimming.

The feeling of San's hot tongue on him was so, _so_ good, and he was letting out muffled pleas and moans into the pillow as San worked his tongue around the edges of his hole, dipping in slightly and making his skin erupt in shivers and goose pimples.

San's hand traced his hips and backside, squeezing and kneading and massaging with slow, torturous movements. Wooyoung groaned into the pillow, and the sound turned into a loud yelp when San's hand came down harshly on his ass without warning.

San smirked against him, and dipped his tongue inside again, running it around and making Wooyoung so wet and needy for him.

The younger jerked when San spanked him again, and again, and he didn't even know he would like this, that he would be into something as dirty as this, but since it was San, everything felt great, too great, and Wooyoung allowed himself to get lost in sensation as his neglected dick flushed with blood, on the edge again for the second time in less than ten minutes. Wooyoung didn't know how San had managed to bring him so close so quickly, but he wasn't complaining, not when his ass ached and his dick throbbed and his arms were numb from the position and everything hurt but it was all _so good._

Wooyoung whined out loud when San landed a particularly harsh slap on his hip, "San- San, I'm coming, I-" he mumbled, and nearly screamed when he felt San's finger enter him alongside his tongue, already slick with lube.

San moved to place a gentle kiss on his spine, "Go ahead, come for me," he encouraged, and that was all it took, as Wooyoung's whole body spasmed and he came dirtily on the sheets, staining his own stomach as well.

Wooyoung couldn't move for a second, losing his surroundings, but then a familiar feeling brought him back to earth. San's finger was still inside him, working him open even as Wooyoung came down from his orgasm, and the younger gasped in shock, "San, it's- it's too much, wait a sec-"

He was cut off by another spank on his ass, and Wooyoung shook from the force of it, eyes shining with tears as he moaned out loud. "I think you can take it," San said, "My baby is going to be good for me tonight, right?"

Wooyoung couldn't help the broken whimper that sounded from his throat when San pushed two fingers in him at once, scissoring them to stretch him, "Yeah- yeah," he managed.

His arms hurt so, so much, and his ass and hips were probably sporting dark bruises by now, but Wooyoung couldn't being himself to give a fuck, not when he was so sensitive and everything felt so amazing, and _oh_ , he was hard again.

He'd never come more than once in a single night before, but it seems like that was what San was going for. Wooyoung didn't actually think he was capable of that, but now, with his dick getting hard again, and already leaking despite having come not even five minutes ago, he felt like he could, he could come as many times as San wanted him to. He just had to say the words and Wooyoung would be putty for him.

San added a third finger, and Wooyoung muffled a loud moan into the pillow. Then the older was moving, leaning over him again so his chest was pressed against Wooyoung's back, and Wooyoung could feel his tip poking into his lower back. Apparently, he was naked now.

They were both sweaty, and little pants of exertion escaped from their mouths every so often. San's hair hung in his eyes, and his biceps bulged from effort as one hand worked on stretching Wooyoung open and the other one held his hip in a bruising grip, right over the already existing finger-shaped bruises on him.

Wooyoung's eyes flew open when San found his prostate, pressing into it harshly as the younger let out a long, drawn sound of pleasure, "San- please," he begged, voice hoarse from use.

San kissed his nape and the side of his neck, careful not to leave any marks as he let his heavy breath waft over his boyfriend's skin, shiny from sweat, "Please what?"

Wooyoung's mouth fell open when San pressed into his prostate again, and he had to hold himself back from rutting backwards to chase the feeling, "Please, _ah_ -" he felt his dick leak precome onto the sheets below him, "-fuck me, San, I- I can't- please...." He dragged out the syllables, slurring words together in his haze.

San pressed one last kiss on his neck, and pulled his fingers out, eliciting a sound of protest from the younger, "You've been good, so I think I'll let you have what you want," he said, but Wooyoung had the feeling that San was just getting impatient himself and probably couldn't hold out much longer either.

Either way, Wooyoung couldn't have been more elated that he was finally getting what he wanted. He felt San shift a little, and wondered what was going on, when he felt both the older's hands come up, to untie his wrists and let them hang free.

Wooyoung moaned at once, rolling his shoulders a little to ease the lack of feeling in his arms, and brought his hands down to balance himself on his forearms. His eyes flickered to his own wrists, where he saw thin red marks stretch across his skin, and the sight alone made him flush prettily, at the thought that these bruises wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon. It might end up posing a little trouble with his stylists, but it was probably significantly easier to hide than hickies.

He felt San lean over him, erect length pressing into his lower spine, "I love you," he mumbled into Wooyoung's neck, and the younger's blush deepened.

"I love you too, Sannie."

And then San was lining himself up and pressing in, and Wooyoung moaned out something pathetic as his head fell forward, colliding with the pillow.

Unlike usual- when San would usually press little kisses on his skin and whisper how much he loves Wooyoung while letting him adjust- this time, he simply bit down gently on Wooyoung's nape and thrust in fully, barely giving him time to get used to the feeling.

Wooyoung whined, clawing at the sheets when San was sheathed fully inside him, hands gripping at Wooyoung's waist and hip. His cock twitched under him, and he gulped when San adjusted the angle a little, length pressing just shy of his prostate inside him.

They'd forgone condoms a long time ago, as both of them got tested regularly and were clean, and Wooyoung had decided that the best feeling in the world was probably the feeling of San coming undone inside him. Ever since he'd voiced that sentiment, San had completely stopped using condoms, at least just so he could see how sated Wooyoung felt after.

Wooyoung was brought back the present with San's grip on him tightening a little. He barely waited a few more seconds, before he was pulling out almost fully and pushing in, harsh and deep and torturously slow, "San-" Wooyoung pleaded, "-faster."

The younger gasped when San smacked him on his abused ass, emphasising his point with a harsh thrust against his prostate, "Be quiet," he ordered, thrusts increasing in their pace despite his words.

Wooyoung moaned incoherently, each thrust of San's accentuated by a breathy sound, and soon, San was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, harsh thrusts against all the right spots making him see stars. His mouth fell open in a half-scream when San adjusted the angle, pushing into him with more force than before, causing the bed to shake.

" _Fuck_ \- Wooyoung," San groaned, and the younger turned his head around as much as he could to meet San's lips for a messy kiss, gasping into his mouth everytime San's length pressed against his prostate. Wooyoung's neck began to hurt from the position and his legs felt like jelly, but San didn't let up one bit, fucking into him deep and hard until he was almost screaming his name.

Wooyoung knew that he was probably being way too loud, that the others- if they were even in the dorms- could probably hear him from a mile away, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"You know everyone can probably hear us now, baby?" San rasped, taking the words right out of his mouth, "Everyone can hear how good I'm making you feel, how good you're being for me."

Wooyoung loved it and he didn't care that he was being loud, he was too far gone in his haze of desperation to even bother about the noise complaints that they would be getting from the members the next day, " _San_ -" he gasped, swallowing around his dry throat, "-I'm going to come, please-"

"No," San grunted, and Wooyoung nearly burst into tears at the command.

"Pleaseplease _please_ , I-" he begged incoherently, the knot in him becoming too tight and too wound up to hold on any longer.

San growled into his neck, and a hand came around Wooyoung's thin waist to grab his neglected length, and the younger yelped at the sudden stimulation, "No- no, _stop_ , I'll-" he warned, but then regretted every decision he'd ever made, when San didn't jerk him off or anything, he simply tightened his grip around the base of Wooyoung's cock, and _oh_ , he was edging him.

Wooyoung cried then, he actually cried, as tears of desperation streamed down his blushing cheeks and his mouth formed words that he could no longer think about, spit shining on his lips as San gripped him tightly, still fucking him into the mattress with zero restraint.

" _San-ah!_ " He cried as his hips involuntarily bucked backwards to meet San's thrusts, as the older kept pressing his lips to Wooyoung's ears and neck and the top of his spine and that little mole on the back of his neck that no one knew about but him.

"Let go now, Wooyoung-" San said, hips not shaking their rhythm in the slightest, "Come for me," and then he was moving his hand on Wooyoung's length, and the younger _screamed_ in overwhelming pleasure, face and neck and chest tinted with a dark blush as his dick twitched in San's hand, cum spurting out and staining his fist, and the sheets below him as well.

San came along with him, loud groan muffled into Wooyoung's nape as his hand worked him through his orgasm, other hand gripping tightly at his hip as he gave in, coming inside his boyfriend as he fucked him through his high.

San's hips stilled inside Wooyoung, and their loud, breathless pants filled the room as they both came down from their high, sudden chillness of the room making Wooyoung shiver in a daze.

San moved his hand from around Wooyoung's spent length and finally pulled out, suppressing a moan at the sight of Wooyoung's abused hole fluttering around his come, stained white.

Wooyoung collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, come-stained sheets hardly phasing him in his post-orgasmic haze. The younger actually blacked out for a second, losing all sense of his surroundings as his eyes fluttered shut and remained that way for more than a whole minute.

His arms hurt, his lips were swollen and red, his hips and ass were numb with pleasure-pain, and he could barely feel his legs, but he had to say that it was the best feeling he'd experienced in the whole twenty one years of his life.

"Oh my _god_ , Choi San," he panted, "Who knew you were hiding that inside you?"

San chuckled, sitting upright on the bed beside Wooyoung, his clean hand moving to run through Wooyoung's hair gently, "That was good, huh?"

Wooyoung turned his head to face San, "It was fucking _amazing_."

San leaned down, pressing his lips to Wooyoung in an innocent, close-mouthed kiss. He pulled back, opening his eyes to see Wooyoung, really _look_ at him, and smiled, "You're amazing," he said, "I love you so much."

Wooyoung scoffed, "Don't go soft on me now, San, I'm tying not to fall asleep here," he was right, his lashes were fluttering, eyelids struggling to stay open.

San pouted, "Say you love me too."

Wooyoung sighed exasperatedly, leaning into San's hand in his hair, "I love you too."

San grinned triumphantly, showing off his cute dimples, "Good. Now I don't think either of us have the energy for a shower, so how about I clean you up with a towel and get you some water so we can go to sleep?"

"Sounds perfect."

Wooyoung knew that his ass and hips were definitely going to hurt like a bitch the next day, and he probably would have trouble sitting and walking for like a week, but it was totally worth it.

Soon, maybe he could take his revenge and fuck San against the wall just as hard as he'd fucked Wooyoung, and maybe ruin him _just_ a little.

Hmm.

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand what'd you guys think of this?? 
> 
> Leave comments to let me know if this was a good attempt😉 stay safe and take care!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


End file.
